Double Bubble Twins and Trouble
by Amalthea
Summary: Two new twins arrive at the school from Australia, bringing with them some rather unusual things that will add more than enough excitment to the lives of Harry and his friends. A bit of Voldemort, a bit of Romance and the classic quidditch and sibbling r
1. In which we spend the holidays with Harr...

Disclaimer: I'm sure by now you all know this but all the characters in the fan-fic, save Robin, Erin, Calima and Professor Willow which are mine, belong to J.K. Rowling and I'm not making any profit from this at all. It was just an idea that developed from something I dreamt of one day. Hope you like it. And please review.

Double, bubble, twins and Trouble.

By Amalthea

Harry was glad that the summer was over. No, he wasn't glad, he was ecstatic. Well, the summer wasn't really over to tell the truth. But his sentence with the Durslys was at least. He would be spending the last week with Ron and Hermione at the Burrow with the Weaslys, that way they could all gather their school supplies and check through the homework that they had been set over the break. He hurriedly packed up his things and emptied the compartment from under the floorboard, under his bed. He was glad that Hermione had preformed a charm on his trunk when they had been packing to come home at the end of last year. His trunk now, not only weighed as much as a coin, but he could fit everything in it and still have space left over for more stuff. It reminded Harry of the ministry cars that had taken the group to the station at the beginning of his 4th year at Hogwarts. He was now beginning his 5th in a matter of days.

With all his stuff packed, he dragged his trunk down the stairs and put it by the door along with his Firebolt and Hedwigs cage. Hedwig wasn't in it of course. Harry had recently sent her, with a letter to Ron, and he had told her to stay at the Burrow. He had received a letter from Ron a few days ago, in relation to the stay he had been promised, when he had bid them all farewell from Kings Cross, that they would spend at least the last week of the holidays together.

Harry looked at the clock on the wall in the hallway of Privet drive and sighed, noting that it would be at least another 10 minutes until Ron would be collecting him. He went out into the backyard and looked up at the sky dreamily. He returned to his trunk in the hallway and retrieved his secret stash's treasure. He grinned evilly, remembering the Tonne Tongue Toffee that the twins had given Dudley last summer. He still wasn't sure how they had fixed that but Dudley didn't remember a thing. Harry rummaged around in the shoebox of wizard's treats until he found what he was looking for. His box of bad tasting flavour beans. He knew the good ones and had pegged out quite a few of the bad ones. He then went into the study of the house, knowing that Dudley would be in there using his new computer game. 

Now, one would think that after the TTToffee, Dudley would think twice about what he put in his enormous mouth. But Dudley would still eat anything that was, or at least looked like, a sweet. He came in and offered the box to Dudley. Dudley grunted like a pig when he saw the box and, thinking that they were normal jelly beans, took the box away from Harry at once. Just then the doorbell rang. Harry rushed to get it before Dudley could shove a handful of beans into his mouth.

Ron and Hermione were at the door, grinning.

"Quick, help me get my stuff out before Dudley eats…"

Harry was cut off by the revolted yell from the study. Dudley must have eaten as many as could fit into his mouth. Harry remembered some of the flavours that his friends had told him about; Earwax, vomit, snot, Brussels sprouts, dirt, fish, tripe, liver…Dudley could have eaten any of those and more, Harry was sure that there were a few salt and pepper beans in the mess.

Harry and Ron each hastily grabbed one end of Harry's trunk and ran out of the front door with it, Hermione taking the Firebolt and the owl cage. The three crammed Harry's trunk into the boot next to Hermione's and shut it, all hurrying to get into the car. 

"Let's get out of here!" Ron yelled, Harry and Hermione looking back to see Dudley jumping up and down on the front lawn as the car drove away.

"I thought you said your cousin acted like a pig Harry, he looks more like a baboon there," Hermione laughed as Dudley shook his oversized fists at the fast retreating car.

Harry explained what had happened to Ron and Hermione as Bill drove the new car out of the town and onto country roads.

Ron then fell about in tears while Hermione, who was in the front with Bill tutted and shook her head. Bill threw his head back and laughed heartily after hearing the story. Harry soon joined Ron in tears as he thought of Aunt Petunia coming home with Dudley's daily treat of jellybeans.

The new car was again blue and the kind muggles used, and it also flew and became invisible, but this time, instead of having people flying around in the sky on nothing, to Harry's relief, they all disappeared as well. Harry was used to this and so were the others as they had all worn the invisibility cloak a few times before.

Ron and Harry were soon engrossed in conversation while Hermione, living up to her normal habits, was engrossed in a book on the habits of Unicorns, Dragons and other muggle famous creatures. Bill, who was home for the holidays, shook his head and put his headphones on, losing himself in a tape of loud music. It was going to be a noisy week for him.

The week had flown by for the three friends and the rest of the Weasly family. Percy had been around a few times and had been talked into playing a game of Quidditch with the rest of the group, the only real ball missing being the snitch as, well, it would have created a problem. However, the combined magical efforts of Percy, Bill and Charlie had come up with a fantastic replica of the snitch, the goals and an opposing team. Hermione, being the one with the least experience got into the fun as the Weasly team keeper, leaving Fred and George to their famous beating, Harry to his seeking and Ron, Ginny and Percy to chase the quaffle. Bill and Charlie, being the oldest, acted as refs for a while before creating one and leaving to help Mrs Weasly with the new school supplies, having had Harry and Hermione give her a great amount of coins on their behalf for the various books, robes, potions stuffs, parchments, quills, inks, the basic stuffs on their book lists. 

Before the group knew it, they were all piling into the magiced car with all their gear, pets and the car half flew, half drove to London and parked outside Kings Cross station, Hermione and Harry helping Mr. Weasly with the parking meter.

The group located several trolleys and piled the trunks on them, before wheeling them to platform 9. As they made their way along, Harry couldn't help but notice a group of Wizards, in badly mis-match muggle clothing, attempting to stun what seemed to be a large box. He also noticed Hagrid looking on as the wizards continued about their business. 

"Careful there, ya don't get one o them tame very often," he said dismally.

"Why couldn't you leave them at home Erin! You know they'll be upset by the trip, what did I tell you?" 

"Oh Robin, they'll be fine once we get there, then Daddy can bring them home the normal way at the end of the year, when he has the time."

Harry saw two girls arguing near the box, he soon heard a neigh from the box and the wizards moved away. Both girls looked into the box and whatever they saw, brought varied expressions from them. One clouted the other and stalked away, taking a trolley piled down with Hogwarts stuff and strode away, leaving the other one to poke her tongue out at the retreating back. 

"Hey! Cool…" Fred started, his eyes popping open.

"…Another set of twins!" George finished for his brother, the pair noticing the exchange that Harry had witnessed. 

The red haired twins waved like lunatics, trying to catch the girls' attention, as the others tried to pretend that they had no idea who the two nuts were in the slightest. Luckily, the new girls paid no notice to the waving gits and followed after Hagrid, who, after seeing the wizards apparate safely, had walked to the entrance. Harry watched him send them in to the platform and then Hagrid was gone. Harry shook his head. He would have to wait until he got to Hogwarts to say hello to his old friend.

The group soon forgot about the strange happenings and boarded the train, the twins disappearing after their mates on a mischief run on the Slytherins.

The train ride went quickly, the country whizzing past as it had the last time Harry had been on the train. Soon they were sitting in the great hall, waiting for the feast. The sorting of the first years was soon over, the last one, Amanda Evens, becoming a Hufflepuff and Professor Flitwick was just about to take the chair away when Dumbledore told him to leave it.

"This year, we will be having a new edition to the student body. No I don't mean the new first years, although they are most important. There will be two new students joining the fifth years. Erin and Robin Sage both come all the way from Australia and will be attending Hogwarts this year on and exchange program. And… they appear to be late." Dumbledore shot a look towards the door as is opened and Hagrid appeared the two new girls in tow. One of them seemed to be more than a little muddy.

"Ahh, here they are. Fifth years, these are your new classmates and I expect them to be treated as such. Now ladies if you will step up and try on our famous sorting hat, you will be, well, sorted. After you are sorted, go to your house prefects and they will answer any questions you may have."

Professor McGonagall called Erin Sage; the mud covered girl, up to the chair and placed the hat on her head. The great hall waited in silence as the hat mused where to put her. Finally it gave a shout. "SLYTHERIN!" and a cheer rose from the green draped table.

Then Robin took her sisters' place under the sorting hat. Once again, the great hall waited with bated breath as the sorting hat mused over her. It took the hat a long time to decide where to place Robin, before it called her new house. "GRIFFINDOR!" and a cheer that rivalled the Slytherins rose from the red draped table.

Again, Fred and George waved wildly at the girl as she and her twin parted ways. Robin smiled at them and sat between George and Harry, flashing the group a toothy grin. 

"G'day. I'm Robin, but you can call me Robbie."

"I'm Harry, and these are Fred, George, Ron, Neville and Hermione."

"So, who's the prefect here?" 

"Umm…" Fred said.

"That is to say…" George continued.

"Me." Hermione looked at Robin and smiled.

Harry and Ron both made gagging noises as Dumbledore stood again and addressed the group with his normal welcome speech. The food appeared on the plates and everyone dug in.

Hermione explained the basic rules and tricks of Hogwarts to Robin as she ate, along with the sports, subjects, houses, common rooms, ect. In fact she talked so much that Robin eventually stopped listening.

"Hey Robbie," Harry asked quietly, so as not to distract Hermione. "Does your sister know Malfoy or something?"

Robin baulked at this and looked over to where Harry was pointing.

"Blast!" She cursed her soup and glared at her sister, who had her arm around Malfoy and was almost sitting on top of the boy.

"Yeah. Unfortunately. How can I put this…he's a friend of the family. We moved to Australia a few years ago and as mum and dad are moving back, well, they sent Erin and I over early with our school stuff and when we go home, it'll be to our new house."

Harry and Ron both looked dumbstruck. Malfoy friends with the new girls? What absolutely rotten luck.

Robin saw the expression that crossed his face and immediately cried out,

"No no and no. I hate the guy, think he's a rat and should be left out in the desert for a while. He's a prat."

Both boys let out a huge sigh of relief. They continued to talk and soon became fast friends, the Weasly twins also catching Robin's eye. 

Soon enough, the feast was over and the prefects took the new first years out and into the common rooms while Dumbledore gave the general speech about how the year was going to be a good one and that Quidditch would soon be back and such. He also introduced the new Defence against Dark Arts teacher; a dark skinned woman called Calima, from Africa.

The group all filed up to the common rooms, Robin scowling at Erin as she paraded Malfoy over to them. Malfoy and Harry glared at one another as Erin spoke to Robin.

"Don't forget, our lesson is tomorrow afternoon at 4. Don't be late."

With that, they both parted ways and headed to the rooms. Harry and Ron both wanted to know what the lesson was but looking at Robin's now storm-covered face made them think twice. They would ask her in the morning.

Entering the common room, the boys left Robin with Hermione and went to bed, both boys musing over the new girls.


	2. In which the new girls make a scene

The classes were much the same this year as they had been the last 4 years. They all still learnt potions, charms, defence against the dark arts, transfiguration, herboligy and the history of magic. Ron and Harry still had to do divination and Hermione was still into the arithmancy and the three still did care of magical creatures together. The trio soon learnt that Erin and Robin had opted to do both the care of magical creatures and Arithmancy. Then, on the side, they both studied runes and it was obvious that they had taken a runes class at their old school as they were at the 7th years standard. 

After the first few days the group found out several more things about the Sage twins. Their family was rich to say the least. Even richer than the Malfoys in fact. Robin didn't like to show it and was more likely to act like the Weasly twins that a stuck up little rich girl. Erin on the other hand, threw her weight around thanks to the fact that she was rich. Both girls were about as tall as Ron was and both had long blonde hair that flowed down to their hips. Both had blue eyes and both had athletic bodies. The only spottable difference to begin with was their school crests and sash, each being their house colour. Then, in charms, with the use of her wand, Robin had looked up a charm and used it to change a great streak of her hair from blonde to, well, a rainbow, the hair now ranging from red to violet. 

After a terrible double potions with, of course, the Slytherins, during which Erin and Robin had not only argued past the petty glaring that Harry, Ron and Malfoy usually did, they had both attempted to hex one another. Unfortunately, the spells had both gone ricocheting off their cauldrons to both end up, hitting poor Neville. Neville was then, the very first student to visit madam Pomfrey for the year. Snape had taken 10 points off the two houses and given the twins a warning, making a mental note to _not_ put the two girls together again. 

The next class was the care of magical creatures. The group had trooped out, a majority of those in the potion class preparing for the next lesson. The sun was out and the sky was blue. Robin and Erin had been pulled apart again on the way when Malfoy had insulted Ron and Robin had stood up for him. Erin had told her not to talk to Draco in such a tone and again, sparks flew. 

Hagrid waved in greeting to the group of students as they all found a place along the fence where they usually worked. Hagrid then, unusual as it may seem, introduced them not to a creature such as the blast-ended skrewts or Fluffy, his three headed dog, but to a unicorn. Well, not just one, but two.

"Now, these are unicorns. I'm sure you remember we look'd at 'em a couple o years ago, but now we're gonna take a closer look at 'em."

Robin stared. Erin stared. Harry suddenly knew what the wizards at Kings Cross Station had been doing.

Both unicorns were of the normal sort. They were both the size of normal horses, had the customary horn, feathered feet and long silky manes and tails. However, while one was white, the other was jet black.

As Hagrid took off into a lecture on unicorns and the different breeds, Harry noticed that both unicorns were gently trying to break his grip. It wasn't a shock when both animals smartly broke free and both took off to a different person. It was however when the black one ended up in front of Erin and the white, Robin. 

"Don't you DARE! Erin!" Robin yelled, looking at the grin on her sisters' face. But Robin's cries went unheard. A collective gasp went up from the class, both Griffindor and Slytherin alike, when Erin climbed up the fence and sat on the black unicorns back. Then Erin rode, yes _rode_ the unicorn back to Hagrid who looked at her and smiled. 

"Would y like ta tell 'em about 'er, Miss Sage" Hagrid said.

"Certainly professor. This is Saraneth. She is a pureblood mountain unicorn from the high country of Australia. She was born in captivity and is quite harmless. The Australian Mountain Unicorn, more commonly know as the steel coat, is quite sought by breeders thanks to their speed and agility, as well as their beauty. However, in the wild they can be quite dangerous, much like the Brumbies they reside with. I have been riding Saraneth for 5 years and have taken her to 8 wizard show jumping nationals." Erin drawled, sounding much like Malfoy to Harry and Ron.

Erin then demonstrated by racing Saraneth around the enclosure and finally jumping her over the gate. She then dismounted and led the steel coat to Hagrid, who looked awe-struck and irritated at the same time, if that's possible.

"Err thank ye Miss Sage, tha was a very interestin show there. Err, Miss Sage, umm, Robin, would you like to say anything about your, err, mount?" Hagrid stumbled, looking at Robin who was soothing the white.

"Well, aside from her name being Amalthea and the fact that I ride her and sometimes take her to competitions, I don't really know all that much," Robin said smiling. Hagrid looked happy, as he would be able to tell the class about the new animal. Harry looked at Robin and, judging from her expression, knew that she was just being nice to Hagrid and did know more than she was letting on.

Robin then climbed over the fence, leading Amalthea as she went, handing Hagrid the lead rope and patting the beast.

"Well class, this is an Australian White an can often be mistaken for the European White. But ye can tell the diff'rence by the way the horn and the hooves are. Note that they aren't gold, the hooves are silver and not split in two an the 'orn is made from a hard crystal. These beasts still do all the general magic that the others do but they are ideal for jumping and are much more intelligent than their cousins." Hagrid finished by leading Amalthea around to show the students the horn and feet.

The class marvelled as Hagrid, who had been allowed to preform some illusion charms, went on to show the students the many different breeds of unicorn from around the world, finishing with the African Zebra Unicorn, which had the same markings as a zebra but not the mane tail and such. Soon the class was dismissed to go up to the castle for lunch.

Harry and Ron both dumped their books in the common room before going to the great hall. Hermione had stayed behind with Hargid and the Sage twins to help him clean up after the lesson. Soon the girls entered the great hall, Hermione having to stand between the twins to stop them arguing.

Robin sat down next to Harry and Ron. They ate lunch in silence, Fred and George causing laughs from everyone when Fred pulled his, 'the soup is poisoned' act and George holding his 'dead' brother shouted why until Professor McGonagall sent them a glare and they settled down.

The next class the group had was one of the electives. Harry and Ron began the trek up to the North tower for divination as Robin and Hermione took off to their arithmancy class. Harry and Ron sat in the class and learnt how to read palms. It was surprisingly easy and they were able to get the hang of it quickly.

That evening in the common room, Harry tried to read Hermione's palm and came out with a nice prophecy. She was destined for fame. Ron tried reading Neville's and, well, poor Neville. He was destined for more bad luck this year. They then looked for Robin, to read her palm, but then remembered that she had a lesson at 4. So the group decided to go and visit Hagrid, as it was such a lovely day.

As they walked across the great lawns, the trio heard the sharp yells of a woman. The group hurried on their way to Hagrids hut, passing the meadow that they had their classes in on the way. However, they stopped when the saw Hagrid at the meadow, sitting quietly with Fluffy by his side. As they approached, Fluffy stirred and growled, the closest of its three heads lifting to look at the children.

"Shhh, Fluffy, it's alright, they're friends. Ello, 'ow are you lot today?" Hagrid asked as the group stepped up beside Hagrid. They exchanged the pleasantries before asking about the scene they saw before them.

"Hagrid, how long have they been at it?" Ron asked as he watched the bizarre happenings.

"Since 4 I think," Hagrid said, not taking his eyes from the meadow.

It had undergone a magical make over and now, instead of the plain green grass and flowers, there was a multitude of jumps, all different and all tall. There was a board much like the score boards at the World Cup Quidditch Pitch, only instead of a score; it held a clock and a time. 

"I know what this is," Hermione said as they watched. Then Erin and her mount Saraneth emerged from the sidelines and began cantering around the meadow. Erin then spurred the Steel Coat on and they jumped a rather nasty looking wall. As the group watched, Erin jumped 19 or so more times, over different obstacles and drew Saraneth to a trot.

She looked over at the time and smiled. "Beat that Robin!" She yelled as she moved Saraneth off to one side. 

Sure enough, Robin and Amalthea shot out and began the course that Erin had just taken. The 'spectators' cheered for her as she shot over the last jump, leaving Erin's' time for dead.

At the sudden noise, Amalthea reared up and knocked Robin to the ground. Robin sat up and shook her head as her mount nuzzled her face. Robin stood up and waved to Harry and the others.

"And what do you do when you fall off Robin?" came the voice they had heard before. Harry, Ron and Hermione all snapped their heads around and found its owner. A tall woman in a red riding jacket stood near Erin. Her auburn hair was wrapped up into a tight bun that was a rival to Professor McGonagalls'. On her nose perched a pair of ovoid glasses with thin rims and she held a leather-riding crop in her hand.

"You get back on and show her who's the boss Ma'am," Robin said dully. She hurriedly re-mounted and cantered her mount around the ring a few times to cool her off, as Erin went over the course once more, determined to beat Robins score but unable to manage it, Saraneths' stride being just a little bit too short to make the distance.

The group waited as Robin and Erin packed up their kit and, using a charm or two, cleaned and turned out their mounts. The new woman waved her wand and the jumps all disappeared, leaving the meadow as it usually was kept.

"Who's she?" Hermione asked Hagrid, while Ron and Harry stared. Even as they watched, she took her wand and, waving it over herself, changed into the regulation Black robes of the Hogwarts teachers.

"That's Professor Willow. She's gonna help me teach you kids about magical beasties. You's are gonna be having a theory lesson a couple o times a week an she'll be takin 'em," Hagrid waved at the new teacher. She turned and waved back smiling. 

Go back to chapter 1 for the disclaimer please

Amalthea

The trio waved back and watched as she then headed back to the castle. They roup then jumped when the heard footsteps behind them. They turned to see Malfoy with his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle. This time Hagrid had to put a hand on Fluffy's collar to ensue that Fluffy would not decide to take a bite out of the three new comers.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron growled as Malfoy sat down a little bit away from them.

"None of your business Weasly, but if you must know, I'm waiting for Sage." 

As they waited both Robin and Erin walked up, Erin looking suitably peeved after losing to her sister while Robin smiled gleefully upon seeing her new friends.

The two groups left without a passing glance. Harry bid Hagrid farewell and the Griffindors trooped up to the castle. 

"Wow Robbie! That was amazing!" Ron said, awe struck after the show. "You're as good on that unicorn as Harry is on a broomstick! You're a natural!" And so it went on. 

Robin leaned over and whispered to him from behind her hand, "If he thought that was good, wait until he see's me on a broom."

Harry looked at her and worried, but not much. If she was good, she was good. He'd just have to wait and see. The group heard the great clock chime and hurried to have their dinner.


	3. In which the Quidditch teams are amended

See Chapter 1 for the disclaimers please

Amalthea

In the next few days, the classes all heightened, preparing for the weekend. The groups were looking over spells and charms and were given tasks on all of them. They all groaned, as the resulting homework would take up most of the weekend it seemed.

As the weeks went on, so the work became steadily harder and harder. Many of the students had trouble keeping up and had to drop many other activities to keep up. The only ones who seemed to be coping to Harry were Hermione, who was always on the top of the classes and Malfoy. To the surprise of many other students, both Robin and Erin seemed to be surpassing themselves, Robin helping Hermione with her work and visa versa.

It was no surprise that a lot of people were devastated to find that the trials for the house Quidditch teams was postponed until the holidays. But the holidays came soon enough, many of the young wizards having practised early in the morning or during the lunch hours. 

Finally the day arrived. And with only a week until Christmas, they were holding the trials a day before the Hogwarts Express left to take those not staying home. The four houses all needed new players due to the loss of those who had left the school, Hufflepuff needing a new player for a different reason that brought a tear to the houses eye. The trials for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff would take place in the morning before lunch, the Griffindor and Slytherin trials scheduled for after lunch. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Robin all took the chance to watch the trials, Harry using it as a chance to see what he would be up against in the near future. Harry wasn't surprised to find the other five members of the Griffindor team watching from the stands. The Griffindor team had just lost their keeper and captain, Olivier Wood. Well, they had actually lost him the year before that, but as the Tri-Wizard Tournament has been running last year and there had been no Quidditch, there had been no reason to recruit a new player. 

The potential players swooped and dived, the new chaser trying to weave in with the other two. Every so often, they would get another player to have a go. Robin and Ron watched enthralled while Hermione read a book on various broomsticks and Quidditch plays.

When the trials ended, Harry and the rest of the Griffindor team were pleased to find that the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff teams needed as much practise this year as the had in others and were no better so far than they were last year. After a rushed lunch, Harry and Ron made their way to the Quidditch pitch. Hermione would be coming later and Robin had been flying around the girls' dorms trying to find something when they had left.

The two arrived at the pitch and made their way to the changing rooms. Harry put on his scarlet robes while Ron was given a plain white sports robe with red cuffs. Then, both Harry and Ron took their brooms, Harry with his Fire Bolt and Ron with his dad's old clean sweep 7; he had almost saved up enough for a Nimbus 2001, which had taken him ages. They both took off as soon as they reached the open pitch, both swooping around the goals for a while before Madame Hooch signalled them in. She briefly explained that each house would be using one end of the pitch to try trial potential players and that each team would be required to pick a player extra that was able to play the main positions in case of an emergency such as what had happened in previous years. Harry remembered all too well some of his nastier games, most of which were against Slytherin. He also remembered having made the team forfeit in his first year when he had found the philosophers stone and ended up in the hospital wing. 

Harry watched as first, all those Griffindors who wanted to be on the team, lined up for a chance at being the keeper. Some of the 5th years were trying out, Dean, Seamus and Ron were among the chattering mob and all mounted on brooms in matching red and white Quidditch robes. Harry watched this and whooped when Ron caught all three Quaffles the unbeatable team of Griffindor chasers threw at him. Not so unbeatable as they thought. They weeded out those who couldn't catch and were left with three whom were great keepers. 

After the last Griffindor boy had tried his luck and missed all but one shot, the scarlet clad team members flew up above the rest and made a circle.

"I think the last one's definitely out Angelina," Katie Bell said, addressing the new captain of the Griffindor team.

The rest of the team nodded in agreement, leaving only two who were potential new keepers. 

"I think that our Brother was the best," both Fred and George piped up as Harry put in that Ron hadn't missed a shot. The team had to admit Ron was great. Harry looked down at Ron, who was now flying around on his broom, upside down. 

"So, it's decided then, Ron Weasly's the new keeper then?" Angelina questioned, looking around the circle. The other five heads nodded again and Angelina flew down to address the group of Griffindors, Ron and Seamus righting themselves and sitting normally.

"We have decided that the keeper position will be going to none other than…" she paused for effect, "Ron Weasly!"

Ron just about fell off his broom as he heard this. Fred and George flew up and hugged him, slapping him on the back.

Alicia, the vice-captain then yelled, "All those who wish to hang around and try for the reserve spot are welcome."

Soon, only four were left flying around the field, among the 7 Griffindor team members. Harry saw Seamus, two of the younger students, a 2nd and 3rd year and to his surprise, Robin was there. Her hair was in a tight bun and she was riding the strangest broom Harry had ever seen. In fact, Harry had never seen one like it. For a start, it wasn't the normal brown or tan he was used to, and had seen all over the place in the wizarding world. It was red.

Robin and Ron were flying around each other and slapping hands as she congratulated him on his new position. Harry decided to ask her about her broom later.

Right now, the reserve trials were on. The first thing they had to do was put the Quaffle through the hoop and pass it with two of the other team. The first two tried and were almost no good. Seamus was passable but couldn't put it through the goals. Robin then shocked Katie and Alicia by preforming almost as well as Angelina and then sinking the quaffle past Ron. 

They then released the Bludgers and gave the new players bats. The 2nd year was forced to the ground after being badly winded; the second sent the bludger flying for Fred to catch. Seamus hit one towards George who then aimed it at Robin. She swung at the Bludger and, well, left everybody speechless. George caught the bludger before it hit the ground, knocked senseless. 

All on the pitch stared at Robin, who was speechless. She then laughed out loud. 

"Sorry guys, the ones in Australia are real buggers, I didn't realise the ones over here weren't as tough as I'd thought."

Then, they set Robin as keeper, the other two having already tried. Robin had been running an hour late as her watch was an hour late and had missed the trials. She was as good as Ron in the end, but she was happy Ron had gotten the position.

Then, they were trialed for the hardest position, and the one that Harry kept. Seeker. Katie took out a bucket of golf balls, as they were about the same size as the Snitch. She spelled them to act in the same manner as the snitch but so that when she called they would come back. Soon, the make believe snitch was flying up and away. In two minutes, the 2nd and 3rd years were lost and had no idea where to go. Seamus was then forced to watch as, five minutes later, Robin and Harry, who had been told to also find the mock snitch for practise, went into a dive. Robin then came up with the golf ball in her hand smiling in delight.

It was then agreed, by the team and a sulking Harry that Robin would be their first reserve and Seamus the second.

They all whooped for joy and Robin raced around the goals in a blur.

"Wow, she must have a Fire Bolt!" Wailed Seamus.

"Nope…" came the yelled reply as Robin streaked by. 

"It's a Phoenix Wing! Made only in Australia with Redwood. It's the Australian equivalent of the Fire Bolt though!"

The new Griffindor team and their two extras all took a lap around the pitch. The Slytherins were just announcing their new choice of chaser and their new reserve. The new chaser was a tall, lanky boy with dark brown, short-cropped hair. He was a 3rd year and nobody on the Griffindor team had seen him on a broom. Along with the 6 players in green and the new chaser were the two reserves. One was a 4th year that Harry had seen only briefly. The other had his back to them. 

Harry, Ron and Robin gaped as the reserve with his back to them flew up to Malfoy and turned to look at them. Robin scowled at the reserve. The reserve scowled back. Harry looked from face to face, and decided that he could be looking at someone who was looking into a mirror. The reserve was Erin. 

Erin then dropped her scowl and adopted a sneering grin.

"Well, well, well, I expected you to be _on_ the team Robin, what with your history in Quidditch. I'm surprised that you only made reserve. I on the other hand, opted to be a reserve so that I could help the rest of _my_ team learn new and better techniques. What's your excuse for achieving so little sister dear?"

Robin's hands were clamped to the broomstick. It was all she could do to stop herself pulling out her wand and hexing her obnoxious sibling right then and there.

"I didn't want to go keeper because I work better under the pressure of any position. I also have some ideas to put forward for training, _sister dear_, and I would thank you to _not_ try and make a big deal out of what I was back home, if it please you."

Harry and Ron exchanged baffled looks as Robin and Erin circled higher above the pitch, arguing heatedly about their days in Australia and what they had done on their old Quidditch teams.

"Didn't you know Potter, they were both captains at their old school. Opposing houses and they both went up against each other in a grand final. They were both Seekers too. Very interesting game that one, from what I've heard. They both went for it at the same time, both were out for about 4 days. Erin caught it of course, that's why she and Robin and always fighting. The better girl won, wouldn't you agree?" Malfoy said, manoeuvring his broom so that he was looking straight at Harry.

Before Harry could answer there was a cry of outrage from above. Harry and Ron both shot up and grabbed Robin as she went to zap Erin with a jelly legs hex. Malfoy was also forced to grab Erin as she lost control of her broom in trying to dodge the hex, leaving to broom to take the full curse. Harry and Ron both flew Robin down to the ground and marched her off the pitch before any more damage could be done.

They looked at Robin and both opened their mouths to ask a question when she shook them off and strode into the Griffindor change rooms. Harry and Ron followed after a few minutes and stripped off their robes. They could hear the shower from the females section.

"I hope she's not going to be like Wood and try to drown herself in the showers," Harry groaned.


	4. In which we have the merriment of Christ...

See chapter 1 for the disclaimer please

Amalthea

In the remaining days before Christmas, Harry, Ron and Robin saw Hermione off at the train. Hermione was spending the holiday with her parents as they were travelling to see her far off relatives for the first time in 4 years. 

The group spent some time in Hogsmede, buying gifts for friends and what not; the rest of their time spent studying or training Ron in his keepers position. 

It was Christmas morning when Harry was woken by the softest of sounds. He looked around his dormitories, hearing nothing but the snores of his fellows. He crept out of his bed, pulling his slippers on and padding silently out the door, ignoring the small pile of presents at the foot of his bed. He moved into the common room as if he were under his invisibility cloak and looked around the room, lit only by the eerie combination of flickering firelight and the moonshine from the window. He heard the noise again and, looking up saw someone perched on the highest windowsill in the common room, a floating candle letting off a pitiful glow. He stepped closer to see who it was and bumped into a table, banging his leg painfully and yelping. The candle at the sill disappeared and Harry heard someone jump.

He looked up and saw someone; arms outstretched in what looked like a kung fu position from one of Dudley's movies.

"Harry?" The voice was familiar.

"Robin?" Harry glanced up and saw her put down her arms and collapse into a chair, the red and gold Griffindor pyjamas she wore blending in with the material of the sofa.

"What were you doing? It's after 3 in the morning," Harry said quietly so as not to arouse the others.

"Does it really matter, Harry? I couldn't sleep so I was writing in my book."

"What book?"

"It's sort of like a journal but not really. The only thing it really has in common with a journal is that it's very private and only those I would trust with my life are allowed to read it. Needless to say, Erin doesn't even know about it," Robin finished with a smile.

"Can I read it yet?" Harry asked, sitting next to Robin on the couch, and holding her hand. To his surprise, it was terribly cold and clammy. 

"Not yet, but soon. Ron and Hermione too. But not yet," Robin said smiling.

Harry smiled back, and Robin laid her head against his shoulder. Harry studied her closely and noted that she had dark circles under her eyes and was thinner than she had been in September.

"Come on, lets get you back to bed, It'll be morning in a little while, you should get some sleep. You know Ginny will be like a hurricane when she wakes up. Remember to bring your presents out so we can unwrap the together," Harry stood up and pulled Robin to her feet. 

She nodded dully, and followed Harry meekly as he led her to the door of her dorm. She went in and blew him a kiss.

"Thanks for sitting with me Harry," she whispered, and he closed the door behind her. 

He walked over to the fire and sat down again. Before him on the table was her book. It wasn't locked and from the outside looked like a plain book, nothing special. He wanted to take a look but he knew he shouldn't. He picked up the book and, opening the cover, slipped the quill behind the cover, closed the book and put it on the windowsill where Robin had been sitting. He then turned and went back to his dorm, climbed into bed, and fell asleep, knowing that in a few short hours, it would be Christmas morning.

Harry woke up with a start as Ron jumped on his bed. Harry rolled out from under the attack and tackled Ron to the ground before ruffling his hair evilly.

"Presents!" cried Fred and George as they burst into the 5th year's dorm room and threw a wad of wrapping paper at Ron. Ron picked it back up and threw it back at Fred. 

Harry and Ron gathered their presents and piled them into a blanket before dragging it down the stairs with them.

Fred and George left Ron and Harry sitting beside the trimmed tree, red and gold tinsel being the highlight. Harry heard the yell as Fred and George ran out of the girl's tower, a barrage of pillows following them.

Ginny, Katie, Angelina, Alicia and Robin, surprisingly the only Griffindor girls to have stayed followed them, out of pillows but with gifts clutched in their arms.

The group set about unwrapping presents. The Weaslys all got the customary knitted jumper and so did Harry. The group all got a multitude of jokes from Fred and George, some of the most fun the group had seen in a while. Robin and Ginny both ran around the room with their new wands sending flowers and bubbles all over the place. Harry and Ron both eyed the chocolates they got from the twins with suspicion while Fred and George grinned innocently. 

Along with the jumper and chocolates, Harry got an interesting book from Hermione, a picture from Ron of the four and a small Quidditch pitch from Robin. Also included were seven tiny players that could be spelled to look like anyone. 

Ron also got a book from Hermione, a spectacular scarf and goggles from Harry, who had warned Ron time and again that playing Quidditch in the rain was 'oh so fun'. 

"Wow! How awesome!" Ron exclaimed when he unwrapped a second set of no team Quidditch players. "Hey Rob, how long did it take you to make these little guys?" Ron and Harry both asked.

Robin blushed and refused to say, instead teaching them how to spell the little figures into life. Soon, there was a miniature Griffindor team flying around the common room, throwing the tiny quaffle to each other, the miniature beaters banging their clubs together in fun.

Robin then opened her presents. From Ron she got a beautiful picture of her on Amalthea. From Hermione, she got a fantastic book called, '1001 ways to hex someone, plus a multitude of curses'. But she loved Harry's present. It was a collection of stories from afar to help her with her writing.

"Fantastic guys!" Robin yelled and brought the two of them into a huge bear hug. "I wish Hermione was here so I could hug her too," she said, planting a huge kiss on the boy's heads. Harry and Ron both blushed

The group gathered their gifts and, dressing in warm clothes headed down to the great hall. The other students that were staying numbered so few, which was a huge shock, that those students that were still there had all been moved to one of the great tables. The table was almost full though and was in the middle of the hall, the benches draped in the house colours to keep the students happy. 

As the rest of the Griffindors sat down, Robin took two small packages from her pocket and set them, on the table. She opened the wrapping of the smaller one and read the note that was inside.

__

To Robin, 

Your present will arrive with the mail. Hope you like it. Merry Christmas

Mum and Daddy

Harry read it from his seat next to her and whistled low. "Must be an interesting present," he commented. Robin looked at him and, saying nothing, smiled.

Robin then opened the second package and placed the contents on the table. Harry watched as she stood it up and gasped. It was a tiny unicorn with a rider. There were several jumps and coral fencing that Robin re-wrapped. She then took her wand, and muttering the charm, tapped the figures. Harry watched as the colour washed over them as it had the tiny Quidditch players. The face of the person grew features and hair and when it was finished, stuck her tongue out at Harry, before mounting her unicorn. The unicorn was just like the one Erin rode, and it took Harry a moment to figure out that the rider _was_ Erin.

Robin looked down the table and spotted Erin, sitting cuddled up next to Malfoy, the two of them wearing matching scarfs and looking sickeningly sweet. Robin pointed this out to Harry and made a false gagging noise, while Harry stifled a laugh. Robin then stood, gathering the two figures and parcel and marched down to where Erin sat. Harry watched as Erin stood up and took her gift. 

She ripped open the gift and placed it on the table, looking confused. Robin then took the tiny figures out from behind her back and Erin looked delighted. Then, placing her toys on the table, Erin hugged Robin with such force that Robin began to turn blue. Ginny saw this and using her camera caught the hug with delight. 

Once Robin caught her breath, Erin pulled out a gift and handed it to Robin. In it were three different potions. Robin listened as Erin explained then, and assured her they were safe. Then it was Erin's turn to go blue as Robin hugged her joyfully. Ginny caught the second hug as well.

Robin returned to the table and sat down, still grinning, placing the three vials carefully on the table. Robin saw Harry and Ron both staring and she shook her head.

"The blue one's for staying awake to study, the red one's for getting to sleep and the green one's just for some fun, it lets me do anything I want to," Robin said. Taking the green potion dropped a little bit into George's drink when he wasn't looking, smiling evilly.

"Watch this," she whispered. "Hey George," Robin called over the table as George downed the last of his juice. 

"What?"

"Have you ever wondered what you'd look like as a girl?" Robin asked innocently enough.

They watched as George thought about this and then, roared with laughter as his hair grew long and, well, his face turned extremely girlish. Fred and Ron fell off their chairs as George's jumper bulged outwards. By now George had guessed something was wrong and stopped thinking about it, hoping to stay partly male.

He looked around confused until Robin told him that it would only last about 2 minutes. George looked relieved.

"Hey, you make a pretty girl, Gorgina," Fred howled with laughter. "Hey Robbie, how did you do that? I have _got_ to try it one time, it looks like fun." Robin complied and soon Fred and George were running around the great hall as Georgina and Frederica. It was a killer joke for them.

Robin laughed at this and explained to the boys that even though she and Erin fought all the time, Christmas was one of the only days they didn't fight. Their birthday was the other. 

A cry went up from around the room as the owls arrived with the Christmas mail, the cold wind not bothering them a bit. Hedwig and Pigwideion both landed before their owners, Hedwig holding out her leg with a letter from Sirius Black while Pig flew like a maniac around Ron's head just for the hell of it. Then, those in the great hall gasped as an eagle owl flew in, accompanied by two streaks of colour. The owl and the streaks headed straight to Dumbledore. The owl dropped a letter landed on the back of his chair. The streaks began flying around the rafters. Dumbledore read the letter and nodded to the owl, which then hooted at the streaks. They flew to the teachers' table and landed on either side of Dumbledore. 

A gasp escaped everyone's lips as they realised what they were. One Dumbledores' right, there was a magnificent red fire bird, the plumage glowing as if it were on fire. On his left, sat what looked to be a firebird but instead, although they looked exactly the same, was an ice bird, a cousin to the firebird. Dumbledore stroked each bird and smiled. He looked at Robin and then Erin, signalling them to come up to him.

Robin went as red as Ron's hair as she walked up to Dumbledore, Erin on the other side. Each stopped in front of him, smiling shyly. He gave them a note and they each red it silently. Then, Erin and Robin held out their arms and the birds jumped to an owner. The twins then both, blushing steadily and took the birds outside. Harry and Ron exchange looks, and, asking Ginny to take care of their things, hurried after them, bumping into Malfoy on the way.

They glared at each other but said nothing, instead, following the footsteps in the snow to Hagrids hut. They knocked on the door and found Hagrid, Erin and Robin sitting in by the fire. In the rafters, sat the blue ice bird and the red fire bird.

"Allo 'arry, 'allo Ron, Merry Christmas!" Hagrid boomed.

"Merry Christmas Hagrid," Ron and Harry chorused gleefully, stepping inside. Hagrid saw Malfoy standing in the cold, and, was about to shut the door when he sighed and waved the boy in. It was Christmas after all.

They sat down and Hagrid offered them all some of his homemade fruit cake. They watched as the Firebird flew to Robin and sat down in her lap as though it was a nest. The Ice bird followed its sister and roosted in Erin's lap.

Harry, Ron and Draco looked on speechless at the beautiful creatures. 

"Now, yeh 'ave ta feed 'em twice a day n don't coop 'em up unless yeh 'ave ta. If ya want ter take 'em on a train or somethin, yeh just transfigure 'em inta a cat or somethin like that," Hagrid said, as Erin stroked the crest of the ice bird.

"Erin, yours won't like the heat so keep 'er cool if yeh can, an Robin, yours won't like the cold. If yeh both want, there's sure ta be a charm up in the library yeh can both use ter keep em happy," Hagrid beamed. This year was turning out to be one for magical creatures.

"Thanks Hagrid," the twins replied. Robin stood up and took a parcel from her pocket. Blushing, she handed it to Hagrid, who unwrapped a tiny moving dragon, much like the one Harry still had from his first task in the Tri-Wizard tournament. Hagrid roared with laughter at the tiny Norwegian Ridgeback much like his little Norbert. They all left the hut, Hagrid leaving the kids to go up to the castle and have a chat with Professor Dumbledore.

Erin and Robin both walked to the stables, the three boys in tow. Erin left her Ice bird in Malfoys care as she took Saraneth out. Then, using a bale of hay transfigured a small sleigh and harnessed Saraneth to it.

"Hey Robin, can you take care of Windstorm for me?" Erin called.

"No problems Erin," Robin called back and held out her other arm for the bird, which flew over in a minute. The three watched as Erin led Saraneth out and then, she and Malfoy sledded away over the snow on a ride around the large grounds.

"Well boys, as you can see, this is Windstorm," Robin indicated the blue, "And this is Blazewing. Isn't she beautiful?"

Harry and Ron smiled as Robin placed the birds on the ground and walked over to Amalthea's stall.

"Hey gorgeous, Merry Christmas," Robin crooned as the white put her head over the stall door and nuzzled her master.

The birds and the boys sat quietly for a few minutes as Robin rugged up her unicorn and put her out for some air, feeding her some sugar and oats on the way out.

Harry was surprised when Hedwig flew onto his shoulder as they walked up to the castle. Robin smiled as Harry patted Hedwig.

"Hey Hedwig, could you take these two to the owlery?" Robin asked the owl. Hedwig hooted a yes and then, looked pointedly at the two birds. She shook her head and hooted again, the two new birds shifting uneasily and looking at each other.

"Uh, I think they're shy Robin, and Hedwig thinks that the other owls might get jealous of them," Harry said quietly, still stroking Hedwig. 

Robin nodded and sent the birds to land on Ron. Ron laughed as the feathers tickled his nose. Robin then drew her wand and transfigured the two birds into owls, leaving only a streak of their true colour showing in their wings. Harry, Ron and Robin watched them fly away to the tower. They began walking up to the castle when the three were hit with snowballs from behind.

They spun around to see the remainder of the Weasly clan along with the other Griffindors and a few other students; even Dumbledore and McGonagall were out for the fun. Snow was flying everywhere, and who were they to run and hide. Each scooped up a handful and threw it at the others, running with battle cries into the throng.


	5. In which we hear of Robins past

A/N: To anyone who's been reading this fic, It's finally finished and I think I'm just gonna post the rest of it asap.

Please R/R if you read this, they're really nice to have lol J 

Yeah, I know, so far it hasn't really gone anywhere but the end is a whole lot better n gimme a break, it's my first post on this network hee hee

Well…Enjoy

BTW, see chapter 1 for the disclaimers.

Amalthea

By the time term started, Robin had created a great deal of her tiny models. She had created four more Quidditch sets and spelled them all to look and behave like the four house teams. They were so realistic in fact that she had to separate the small Harry and Malfoy figures before they broke each other. She had also created figures for the reserves and had decidedly separated herself and her sister figure. Harry, Ron and the other members of Griffindor all loved to watch the games the teams played with enthusiasm. Robin had even recreated her old team and her sisters' old team from Australia. She had even created some of the teachers and students, including most of the Griffindors, even Amalthea. 

As a majority of the Griffindor team had been left at school during the holidays, they spent a fair bit of time training, both to sharpen their skills and work their reserves into the machine that was the team. The most interesting thing to find was Robin had been the captain of her old school team. She had been the seeker for her house, which had been green, while Erin had been the captain and seeker of another. The matches from there were often as rough as those between Griffindor and Slytherin.

They also found the story of the fateful game before they had left their old school and why the Sage twins had argued on the pitch during the trials. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat by the fire, the boys chewing the ends of their quills as they tried to figure out star charts while Hermione wrote an essay for history. Robin sat perched on the highest windowsill having finished her homework, staring out at the rain that poured down the glass. In her lap, Blazewing sat quietly, having been transfigured into a red and yellow cat. Fred and George were looking over a new trick of theirs, that Robin had inspired unknowingly when her bubbling wand had gone off and one of the tiny Quidditch players had been caught in a bubble.

It was at this point that the two Australian teams on the shelf from began yelling at each other. It sounded like an insistent buzzing until one of them tried to throw the quaffle at another and it flew over the edge of the shelf to hit Ron on the head and fell onto his parchment.

"Why do they have to keep fighting!" Ron groaned as he and Harry both separated the teams and put them in the small boxes, taping the lids shut for the moment.

"Robbie, can you keep them away from each other, ever since the last game we saw them play they've been at each others throats," Harry grumbled, looking up to Robin. Robin didn't look around at him until Harry spoke again.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was thinking. Why do they fight so much? Hmmm, well, I sort of spelled the pitch to recreate the last game…" Robin trailed off. Harry and Ron had been busy and hadn't seen it.

"Okay, I'll tell you why, it's also the reason Erin and I get so heated up over Quidditch," Robin said jumping down, flicking her wand and turning blaze back to her bird shape. She took a look at the two boxes, each rocking side to side and took up a seat next to the fire. 

"Well, it was the last game, in fact it was the grand final. Both teams had never lost, except to each other once," Robin looked wistful at the memory of her old team and friends.

"The conditions weren't to bad really. It was terribly hot for a change, very unusual for the area but beautiful. But it was really windy, and that was a pain. I had to get my team to put a no-slip charm on their brooms. The commentator was talking rubbish as always, but this time it was interesting. He pointed out that it was a big thing that Erin and I were facing off about 6 times before someone shouted we know at him. We played for I think it was 5 hours when Erin and I saw the snitch. We were 10 points up but her team had played really dirty, one of my chasers was out of the running and we had a reserve in place. Anyway, we both went into a dive from either end of the field, I could see the snitch and I could see her coming in for the kill. We both grabbed hold of it at the same time but no way was I letting go, so we both sort of crashed into the hard ground. Woke up in hospital almost a week later. We tied for points with the snitch but my team won by 10. Erin's' never gotten over it. That's one of the reasons we fight so much."

Robin finished the story and stood up, jumping back up to her normal perch and once again staring out at the rain. Harry and Ron stared up at her, and then at one another. 

"Hey Harry, maybe you should tell her about some of your games," Ron commented. 


	6. In which Harry and Draco take things to ...

Same drill, see chapter 1 for the disclaimer

Amalthea

The time for the first game of the season drew near. As always, the first match was between the two highest houses and they were at the time, Griffindor and Slytherin. Harry and Malfoy knew the stakes and Malfoy began taunting as soon as the school heard the match was on.

Yet, it was the potion class that did it for them. They were experimenting with different ingredients that day to see if they could make a potion that would knock someone out. They tried it out on mice, that would soon be going to Miss Norris. Soon everyone had finished what he or she thought they needed to and were testing it with the mice. At this point, Professor McGonagall came into the lab to speak with Snape. Malfoy took this chance to make some mischief. 

"Hey Potter, it looks like your mouse has gone a lovely shade of purple there," he sneered.

"Shut you face Malfoy, at least mines not looking like a baby," Harry retorted. Indeed, Malfoys mouse no longer had hair and was shivering in the corner of the box.

They continued throwing insults like this for a while, Ron joining in a little until Harry, who was already frustrated thanks to the lesson, turned around and clocked Malfoy. Malfoy almost fell off his seat, swaying a little and holding his chin. 

"Right Potter, you asked for it now," Malfoy growled and all of a sudden, the two boys were on the floor, fighting with fists, punching and kicking and elbowing each other. Snape and McGonagall heard the noise and each drew their wand. The spells they used were unheard of but the two boys were separated quickly and both were stood in front of the heads of house.

Both boys were bloody, Malfoy with a broken nose, Harry with a split and the beginnings of a black eye. Harry's glasses lay cracked on the floor. The heads of house said nothing at first, making the boys feel like idiots. Then, they exchanged looks. 

"Now, what kind of punishment should we give these two Serverus? I don't think the old fashioned detentions and taken points cut it with these two any more."

"I believe that something much harsher is called for, that they will remember for some time to come, Minerva."

The teachers both opened their mouths at the same time, and the students gasped as the verdict echoed through the dungeon.

"The two of you will not be playing in the upcoming Quidditch match." 

Harry and Malfoy stood dumbfounded. Nobody moved.

"Both of you, gather your things and go to the hospital wing. If I hear that you two have been at it again, there will be even more trouble," Snape growled, sneering.

They two gathered their things, Harry picking up what was left of his glasses and putting them on, looking through the cracks to move.

The news of this spread like wildfire and as soon as the day was over, Ron, Hermione, Robin and the Griffindor Quidditch team went up to see Harry. The heads of house tell them they won't play in the upcoming game. 

What the visitors found was not promising. Both boys were still bloody and of course they were separated, but both were writing letters. Madame Pomfrey also told them that neither boy was allowed any visitors until they had finished their punishment. So the Griffindors were sent back to their common room. 

Soon after dinner, Harry entered the common room, his face back to normal with no signs of the fight. Ron, Hermione and Robin all looked at him and all decided that they should leave him alone. Harry looked as if a dark storm cloud had parked itself over his head and was pouring down. Harry went to bed as soon as he got to his dorm room.

When Ron came up a few hours later, he gave Harry's four poster, a wide berth. Harry would cool down soon.


	7. In which the highly anticipated game of ...

Can I just stop saying it ppl? I'm not making any money and you all know where the disclaimer is by now, I hope ::hmmmm::

Amalthea

Indeed, Harry did cool down, but not really until the day of the match. On the morning of the big match, while the team were changing into their scarlet robes, Robin for the first time, not wearing the white and red, Harry came down to talk to the team. It was a big surprise as he had barely said ten words a day for the past week.

"I just wanted to say good luck guys," Harry said quickly, before turning to Ron.

"If you want, you can borrow my Firebolt Ron, I'd trust you with it," Harry said, offering the broom to his best friend.

Ron looked shocked. 

"I, uh, I don't know what to say, uh, thanks Harry!" Ron stuttered. Ron took the broom and Harry waved, wishing them luck again before he headed to the stands. Just as he was leaving, Lee Jordan, still the commentator, began calling out for the teams to be ready to fly up.

"Okay guys, conditions out there are fantastic, not a cloud about. A little chilly but nothing you guys can't handle. You know what Wood always used to say," Angelina said, looking around the team.

As if on some silent queue, the Weasly twins both decided to recite their former captains' usual speech. The team laughed at this and so was ready to fly out. They listened for Lees' signal.

"And first to come onto the pitch, the reigning champions from the last Hogwarts Quidditch cup match, heres Griffindor! First the chasers, Johnson, Spinet and Bell!" Lee yelled as the crowed yelled. On cue the three chasers shot out and began doing some ariel acrobatics that Robin had taught them.

"Johnson has also taken over from Wood as captain of the Griffindor team, we'll have to wait and see if they can win the cup again this year. And now we have the unbeatable beaters, the famous Weasly twins!"

Fred and George flew out and one of them bopped the other on the head. The bopped twin spiralled lazily down before righting himself and waving to the laughing and cheering crowd.

"Now, the newest member of the team, the brand, spanking new keeper, Weasly!"

Ron shot out on Harry's Firebolt and took a lap around the pitch before going through on of the Griffindor goals and heading to his post.

"Well I'll have to be careful of my commentary now with three Weasly's on the field won't I folks. And now, filling in for the famous Griffindor seeker Potter, is none other than Sage!"

Robin shot out, the Phoenix wing leaving a streak of colour behind it. She shot up as high as she could before diving down to swoop the booing Slytherins.

"This girl was a Quidditch team captain in Australia and has never not caught the snitch. But will her captures be as spectacular as Potters? We'll just have to wait and see. And now the Slytherin team!"

The Slytherins came out as Lee called on them, the team taking in the players and gauging their skills from the entrance. Robin watched with an eagle eye, waiting to see their seeker.

"And, filling in for the Slytherins seeker Malfoy, is none other that… uh… Sage!" Lee stuttered, reading the name of the player.

Erin flew out and zipped around the Slytherin stands, blowing kisses and waving. Robin glowered at this and flew upside down on her broom.

"Another interesting fact about the Slytherin seeker is that she was a Quidditch team captain in Australia and has only ever lost the snitch to her sister, Robin Sage. Will the girls be able to keep the game civil? Or will there be more than each team has bargained for on this field."

Madame Hootch watched as the two team captains shook hands. Then she blew her whistle and let the balls fly. The snitch was lost in a matter of minutes. And so the game began. Robin and her sister watched the game with only half an eye, searching for the snitch at all times. The game was a savage one, as it always was between Griffindor and Slytherin. Fouls were called and penalties taken. Harry watched sitting on the end of his seat as Ron caught the quaffle again and threw it to Katie Bell. After about 4 hours, the score was almost tied. Griffindor was 10 points up.

Harry then saw the glitter of gold that he had unconsciously been looking for during the game. Robin saw it too, but so did Erin. Each went into a dizzying climb to catch the snitch, each from different ends of the pitch.

The crowd gasped as they each levelled off, only centimetres away from one another and continued to climb. The crowd watched as the both banked to the right, the Forbidden Forest now in their view. Each reached out a hand and grabbed the snitch, each holding onto it and refusing to let go.

Madame Hootch blew the whistle and awarded each team 150 points for the capture. The Griffindors went wild, Harry and Hermione jumping up and down shouting for joy at the win of a mere 10 points.

Madame Hootch looked up to see that the two sister seekers had not come back down to earth. Harry, who was smart enough to bring the omnioculars he had gotten at the Quidditch world cup, focused them on the two seekers. He gasped at what he saw. They were not the happy winning faces that he should have seen, but the terrified faces of someone out of control! Harry signalled madly at Ron, who shot after the twins on the Firebolt.

"What are you doing?!" Ron yelled, keeping the broom at top speed just to call to the girls.

"RON, HELP! We can't let go! It's pulling us away! HELP!" Robin yelled, Erin screaming too much do talk. Ron focused on the snitch and saw that it was glowing, a force around the two hands of the girls stopping them from releasing it. He tried to keep up with the girls, pushing Harry's broom to the limit but to no avail. The Phoenix wings the girls had were being pulled away faster than the brooms could fly. Ron was forced to turn back as the Firebolt gave a sudden jerk, having been pushed to far, and slowed down to a crawl. Ron was able to get back to the pitch before the broom stopped entirely. 

Harry, Hermione and the Griffindor team met Ron as he came gliding down to earth.

"Straighten up!" Fred yelled at his little brother.

"Level out!" George shouted.

Ron crashed to the ground, rolling head over heels until he ran into Harry and sent the two of them sprawling over the ground.

"What did they say?" The team all wanted to know. Madame Hootch especially wanted to know. Ron hurriedly explained what had happened just as Hagrid yelled down from the top of the stands. He had been watching the twins as they were pulled away and hadn't seen Ron's 'graceful' landing.

"They crashed down in the Forest! We gotta get 'em outta there, there's no tellin what might get 'em," he called.

The Griffindor team, Harry and Hermione all wanted to help but were told to get changed and go back to the castle. They grumbled but did as they were told. Harry was happy to note that Malfoy had already gone in and away from the scene.

The school was made to stay indoors for the remainder of the day, some of the classrooms opened for them to use instead of the grounds. Only the ghosts and a few of the teachers remained indoors to supervise the students. Professor Trellawney wasn't much help in this department, reading the palms of the passing students, oblivious to any mischief. Flich and Calima were invaluable, the new Defence against Dark Arts teacher being almost as nasty as Snape was.

Harry spent the afternoon mending his burnt out broom. Ron kept apologising and Harry kept on telling him not to worry about it, as he would have done the same thing. Hermione and Ron tried to play chess, and for once, Ron was beaten. He kept on placing his pieces in no win places. Once Harry was satisfied that his broom was dually mended, he then took a post on the highest windowsill, usually Robin's haunt and watched through the gloom as the teachers continued their search, the forest lit up with tiny dots from the end of wands as teachers used a _lumos_ spell to see.


	8. In which Robin reveals a deep, dark secr...

Yeah, see chapter 1 for the disclaimer. ::I wonder how many different ways I can say that?::

Amalthea

Harry woke with a start as his scar burned in his forehead. Ron heard him as Harry fell out of bed and sat up looking around sleepily. He saw Harry holding his head with one hand while groping for his glasses with the other. Ron got out of bed and help Harry stand up, passing him his glasses. Without a word, the two padded out into the main room.

Harry sat down near the fire, waiting for his breathing to return to normal while Ron went to the window.

"Hey Harry, I see them!" Ron said hurriedly. Harry jumped up and raced to the window, looking out. Ron was right; the teachers were all coming out of the forest together. Their wands still glowed and Harry could see from the light that encircled the group that they had indeed found the girls. Each had been laid on a magical stretcher and was covered in a blanket but from what Harry could see, they were both in pretty bad shape. Harry saw McGonagall with the two brooms, walk up to main doors and saw the other teachers follow. That was all they could see though as the window as to high up for them to see down from. 

Harry and Ron both wanted to race off to the hospital wing but couldn't knowing how busy it would be down there. Harry and Ron instead tried to think about something else. As it was so late and on a weekend, they decided to go up to the observatory and do some of their astronomy homework, they both still had a lot to do and the passes that they could show to keep out of trouble. As they walked through the corridor to the south tower, offering the clearest view over the lake, they were passed by a group of hurrying house elves on their way to the hospital wing. Harry and Ron exchanged worried glances but continued to the tower, their small telescopes and astronomy books in their arms. 

They received a nasty look from Snape as he swept past on his way to take over from Trellawny on his rounds but said nothing when the two boys produced their passes. The boys lost themselves in the astronomy for a while, putting down some notes for their astrology before they became to tired to write properly and so gave up, packing their equipment and heading back to their dorms. They fell into bed and slept soundly until the next morning.

A week later, Robin and Erin were released from the hospital wing. Each had been out for the first three days and had awoken to not only presents from admirers and friends, but also the congratulations of their teammates on the catch a week ago.

Erin and Robin, were the strangest they had been since they arrived. They hadn't even fought with each other while they were in the wing. Soon they were up and about, although still quite weak from their ordeal in the forest. Neither one was sure what had happened; it was like they couldn't even remember the catch from the game.

As the week went on, classes resumed again and the twins worked as hard as ever. They surpassed themselves to make up for the work they had missed. Harry, Ron thought Hermione did lots of work but Robin was soon working even more that Hermione did. That was really scary.

One night, about a fortnight after Robin had been in the wing, Harry found her in the common room in the middle of the night again. He woke as he heard a door close in the main stairwell. He slipped out of bed, and padded down to the common room in his slippers. Again he found Robin on her windowsill. The common room was dark, the fire having died and it being so warm inside nobody had relit it as they headed to bed.

It was raining again, and the sky was a deep purple and blue. The room was suddenly lit but lightning, followed after a few moments by a low rumble of thunder. Robin sat, humming a tune quietly while writing again in her book. As Harry stood watching her he noted that she was shivering. She was holding two models in her hand as she sat there. Harry could just make them out in the near dark. The lightning flashed and he saw to his surprise Erin's figure was in her hand, offering a sympathetic smile. In her other hand was the model of Harry, not the Quidditch player but the plain Harry. 

Harry was surprised to say the least. The lightning flashed again and her saw that Robin had been crying, the tears still wet on her cheeks. Harry stepped forward into the room, taking his wand from where he had left it in his book bag on the table and used it to light the fire. The common room sprang from darkness to a warm orange, the glow from the fire reaching all but the farthest corners. Harry looked up again but Robin hadn't stirred. She was dozing, her face soft in the glow.

Harry sat down, happy to just sit and keep watch for her. The thunderstorm outside was noisy but not annoying. Harry found that he dozed off as well after a little while, awoken only when Robin yelled out and thudded to the floor having rolled off the sill. She crouched there sobbing for a few moments, not even realising Harry was there, watching until he crawled over and touched her shoulder. 

She jumped again and scuttled away, turning to see what monster she was about to be attacked by. She sighed, hugely relieved when she saw Harry, crouched on his knees looking at her with concern. She slid down the wall and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Harry went over and sat besides her, putting his arm around her and whispering the words a mother does to a crying child. Robin soon calmed down enough to let Harry go from the death grip she had on him. She rested her head on his shoulder, saying nothing as Harry wiped her tears away. They were content to sit there together, in the firelight as the thunder continued to boom away outside. After a while, Robin stood up, shrugging Harry's arm off gently, and moved over to where she too had left her book bag on the table. She pulled out a book and pulled Harry to one of the large sofas that sat in front of the fire.

Harry joined her after a moment's hesitation, sitting next to her as she looked at the book, clutching it as if it might jump from her hands. She took a deep breath and handed it to Harry. Harry was confused for a moment before he remembered what Robin had said only a couple of months ago. Harry looked at Robin, confused even more than he could have been unless he was in a divination class. Robin looked at Harry and he saw the look in her eyes. She was still holding the little figure of him.

Harry opened the book and Robin snuggled up close to him, resting her head on his shoulder like before and planting a tiny kiss on his cheek. Harry took it as a thankyou for being here and I trust you from Robin. Harry read the book, page for page. Robin had started it on the train to Hogwarts and it held a great deal, not only about her thoughts on things, classes and situations, but on people from any and all houses. Robin had even put tiny little pictures in it of the people and plans on models of anything and everything even the ghosts. It was filled with spells and doodles and news clippings. Harry was thrown out by the complexity of the little book. 

Harry read the book until he could barely keep his eyes open to do so. He closed it and placed it on the table, careful not to disturb Robin, who had fallen asleep, her head still on his shoulder. Harry planted a kiss on her head, remembering some of the things she had written about him. She liked him and had ever since the trials in Quidditch. Harry was pleased with this, as he'd felt vaguely the same about her ever since he'd seen her on the unicorn. Harry soon fell asleep, on the couch next to Robin. Both teens were unaware that they were being watched by something at the window. The very thing that had woken Harry in the first place.


	9. In which the two couples have a moonlit ...

Chapter 1 contains all the legal mumbo jumbo so I won't get in any trouble for this hee hee

Amalthea

As the winter months made way for spring, things heated up in more ways than one. For a start, Malfoy and Erin were caught in the back of the library kissing, and all over the rest of the school kissing for that matter. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were both defeated by the Slytherins and Griffindors. Ravenclaw then beat Hufflepuff, whose new seeker was absolutely useless. The spring holidays came and went the Sage twins both leaving for a week to take part in some competitions with their unicorns. However, Harry and Robin weren't just hot, they were burning up. They spent a lot of time together and soon, were sharing secrets that nobody knew but the closest of people. 

On the first day of the term, the group were trying their hardest to battle from one end of the school to the other. They were making no progress when Robin suddenly pulled them over into a doorway.

"Robin! What are you doing! We're going to be late for Transfiguration!" Hermione all but shouted, the notes taken in potions having been stuffed into her bag in the hurry to get out.

"Don't make so much fuss Hermione, I have an idea," Robin said, hurriedly taking out her wand. "Repeat after me. Amorey effilet ceilendium!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched as Robin floated up to stand on the roof, her robe stuck to her legs. They quickly repeated the spell and found themselves beside her. Robin grinned at their faces.

"Quick, we'll get there if we hurry now, run!" Robin tore off along the roof in the direction of the class, the other three hot on her tail. They ran flat out until they reached the door, students looking up in wonderment as they passed, a few of them giving out cheers of encouragement or distaste. Robin waved at her sister as they shot past and yelled back to the Weasly twins, later, when they asked how they'd done that. However, when they reached the class, they were glared at and hurried into the room by McGonagall. 

They spent the rest of the day in a hurry and finally, classes ended with so much homework they could barely carry it all. But tomorrow was a Saturday, plenty of time to study later, if they didn't want to get it out of the way. So the group set to work, studying the various other subjects when Harry was assaulted by one of Robin's figures. Ron and Hermione were having an argument about weather the basic griffin was the one with claws at the front or paws at the front it happened. The little broom rider in Red robes flew up to him and almost knocked his glasses off. It was the Robin figure that dropped a piece of parchment onto his lap and zoomed off chasing its sister.

Harry made sure nobody was looking and opened the note.

__

Want to go out for a while tonight? Meet me in the common room at 12 and wear something warm. Robin.

Harry looked around and saw Robin dozing on the sofa, looking burnt out entirely. He put the note in his pocket and returned to his study, knowing that he had to get something done soon. He worked for a while and when Ron and Hermione packed up to go down for something to eat with the rest of the Griffindors, he told them that he wasn't really hungry but to please bring him up a roll for later. Soon, the only people in the common room were Harry and Robin, who was in the shadows on the sofa and had been entirely over looked, everyone assuming that if she wasn't at the table or on the sill she was with her unicorn and would be seen at tea soon.

Harry continued to work until he heard a mumbling from over where Robin was sleeping. He stood up and went to investigate. She was shaking her head it looked like, her forehead creased with worry. 

"Nnno, no, not that, anything but that. Are you sure? And if I say no? No, no, I'll do it, just don't do that…" Robin mumbled before turning into the cushions and falling silent again. He tossed up wether to wake her or not and decided to leave her. She hadn't been sleeping well, if at all and she looked so beat that Harry left her and returned to his work.

At 10, McGonagall came into the common room and made sure that all the students were in bed, so they bid each other good night and left for their beds. Harry took his invisibility cloak from his trunk and laid it on a dresser by the door along with his wand. He hopped into bed, taking his runners off but leaving his clothes on. Ron gave him a funny look but said nothing about it when Harry winked at him.

At five to twelve, Harry pulled on his shoes and pulled on his cloak. He crept downstairs and shut the door at the end of the stairs. He looked around the fire-lit common room and saw nobody. He was early so he decided to wait and went over to sit on a chair, pulling the hood of his cloak down. He heard a giggle beside him and looked around as a head popped out of nowhere. It was Robin and she was grinning.

They both stood up and whispered, "I didn't know you had an invisibility cloak!" Then they both giggled and, pulling the hoods up, both exited through the portrait hole, leaving a telescope near the entrance to show the fat lady when they returned later on. They would pretend to have been doing some extra astronomy if she asked what they'd been up to.

They held hands and hurried down the stairs and out the door. Robin led Harry out to the stables that not only housed Hagrids' amazing animals, but the Sage unicorns as well. Harry and Robin shed their cloaks as they entered and stowed them in the tack room while Robin took Amalthea's bridle and reins from a shelf. She took Amalthea out and calmed her, seeing that Harry startled her. Harry gave her a carrot while Robin placed her saddle blanket on and secured it. As they were leaving, they heard voices.

"Can I look yet Erin?"

"Almost there, just a few more meters."

Harry and Robin stared at one another as Erin and Malfoy came in. Or at least their voices did. Then Harry saw another invisibility cloak fall to the ground and Erin and Malfoy emerge, Malfoy in a blindfold. Harry was about to say something when Robin shook her head. The two watched as Erin took the blindfold from Malfoy's eyes and then as Erin threw Saraneth's saddle blanket and bridal on. 

Robin led Amalthea out into the open and Erin greeted her with a hug. Harry emerged and he and Malfoy looked at each other in a stunned silence. Harry knew that Malfoy had been with Erin seriously for months, about as long as he had been with Robin but Malfoy knew nothing of his affairs and it showed.

"Ahh, boys, I believe that you two know each other quite well if I'm not mistaken," Erin purred. 

"Please will the two of you try to be civil to one another tonight, as we both arranged the evening together."

"Ah, the joy's of having a sister, you provide the time place and set it all up nice and they bring the food and drinks," Robin smiled, mounting Amalthea and reaching down to pull Harry up behind her. Erin did the same. The girls spurred the wizarding worlds champion jumpers and they cantered towards the outskirts of the forbidden forest, coming to a tiny glen that was lit up with tiny blue lights, with a lovely rug on the ground. On the rug there was a multitude of food for the four.

The four dismounted, the boys taking a seat as the twins tied up the mounts before joining the boys. They made merry, exchanging stories and kisses along the way, forgetting all the past hates they each carried. Soon Erin and Robin exchanged a glance that was left unseen by both Harry and Draco. Robin nodded.

"I'd like to give you all these, I made them specially," Erin said, handing out some small cakes. Harry and Draco both thanked her, Draco giving her a kiss before eating his. Harry ate his and sat back, Robin in his arms. Harry signed happily.

Then it happened, the world around Harry began to spin uncontrollably and he began to feel quite sick. Draco was obviously having the same problem. Harry looked at Robin, who looked away, unable to look him in the eye suddenly. Harry felt his limbs become as heavy as lead and soon was barely able to stay sitting upright.

Soon after that, Robin and Erin both stood, taking two lengths of cord from the basket from which Erin had produced the cakes. Harry and Draco watched in silence as their hands and feet were bound, unable to speak.

"I'm so sorry Draco, but I had to do it," Erin said sadly. "The potion in the cakes you both ate renders all movement impossible for a time." She kissed Draco on the cheek crying.

"Harry, he said he would kill us and our family if we didn't give you to him, we had no choice you have to believe me," Robin said, kissing him too.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as the scar on his head burned horribly. He heard a moan from Draco as something entered the clearing laughing menacingly. 

"Well, well, if it isn't Harry Potter, the only wizard to ever survive my curse. And Draco Malfoy, pampered son to that useless git Lucious. Ah yes Draco, you are in for a treat, you will suffer the same fate that Potter here will. You can thank your father, for he has done something that will leave problems for me for months to come. And what better way to get back at that fool than by his son. Any true dark wizard knows that."

Harry's eyes snapped open and he saw the being that was present in people's nightmares. Voldemort stood in the clearing, wand in hand, robes flowing behind him as a cold wind chose to pick up. Harry looked to the left and saw the twins caught up in some enchantment. As Harry watched, Voldemort lifted his wand and two magic circlets appeared around their necks. Each pulled against it with all their might but to no avail. 

"You two have served your purpose and are of no use to me now." With a flick of his wand, the twins went flying off, to each hit the ground with a sickening thud. Neither moved to get up. Harry looked and saw Voldemort looming over him with a cruel smile pasted over his serpentine face. Draco was scowling fiercely, just as Harry was.

Harry suddenly felt a great weight lifted from his shoulders and found that he could once again move, although not much thanks to the ropes that bound him. Harry waited as Voldemort looked on the two boys muttering about which one to destroy first and how to do so when he saw Robin and Erin had moved. Erin was muttering a spell and Harry could feel the effects of the potion from the cakes lessening by the second. Robin was flicking her wand this way and that, muttering another spell. Suddenly Harry felt his bonds loosen and fall to the ground behind him. The girls then crawled over and untied the unicorns, which were tugging at the reins and bucking. He said nothing as Erin mounted Saraneth and raced away, Saraneth being faster over country that Amalthea.

Harry turned his eyes back to Voldemort while he put all his being into summoning his wand, using the summoning charm he had mastered for the tri-wizard cup under his breath. He saw his wand hidden in the grass a few meters away with the basket move ever so slightly. Draco followed his gaze and took Harry's example, muttering _Accio wand_ under his breath.

"I suppose you are both wondering how I got these two to get you two out here in the first place, aren't you boys," Voldemort drawled.

Draco and Harry both looked baffled at this and looked at the dark wizard expectantly. Voldemort grinned at this and began circling the two boys, not noticing that their bonds had come loose, or not caring.

"Well, it started only a few months ago, when the Quidditch season started. Of course, Wormtail has been invaluable in that department. He was able to sneak in and strap the snitch in the ball box so that it couldn't fly. Then, my own creation was implanted, a snitch that was spelled to only be caught by two people, and pull them to me after that. It was intended to catch the two of you," at this Voldemort glared at the boys, daggers shooting at Harry.

"Instead I ended up with a pair of girls. You would have gotten yourselves taken from that game wouldn't you. But I, being the master mind that I am, changed my plan to suite."

At this, Voldemort flicked his wand and Robin flew into the clearing pulled by an unseen force. Voldemort grabbed her by the now visible collar and thrust her forward for Harry and Draco to see.

"This was a stroke of genius if I do say so myself, normally used on Dragons or unco-operative house elves, a control collar, it's quite useful really. I tell them what I want done, weather in person or otherwise and if they refuse, they are either hit with a curse and a nasty one, or they see what they fear the most. Each was doused in an invisibility potion until I counteracted it, couldn't have them attracting attention could I."

Voldemort flung Robin over the clearing, where she crouched sobbing, 'it's true, it's all true…' Voldemort ignored her and turned back to run a finger down Harry's nose, watching the boy shudder.

"Now, how did I give them my orders you may be wondering," Voldemort continued, enjoying himself as he drew out the death that was drawing nearer and nearer to each child before him.

"Well, of course I couldn't go into Hogwarts and Wormtail is useless in getting what I want done properly. So I invaded their dreams to get what I wanted done. It was very useful I must say. I have many different pieces of information that I didn't know and the two of you. I made them become interested in the two of you and being the pathetic worms you are fell for it entirely. And so now, you are here, awaiting your fate as it should be."

He laughed evilly and raised his wand to deliver the spell that had destroyed many a wizard, witch and muggle before. He opened his mouth to utter the words, a green light pooling at the tip of his wand when Robin entered the scene.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WON"T LET YOU!" She yelled as she spurred Amalthea on towards the dark wizard, who turned seconds before Amalthea would have hit him. Robin leapt from her back and wrestled him to the ground, biting his hand to make him drop his wand. Voldemort grabbed her by the wrist and flung her away again. Harry and Draco both heard a sickening crunch as her wrist broke and then another as she fell to the ground a few feet away. 

Amalthea saw what he had done to her rider and whinnied in fury, a very unusual sound to hear from a unicorn, and she plunged and bucked, trying with all her might to stab Voldemort with her crystal horn or kick him with her diamond hooves. Voldemort was only so fast before she reared up and kicked him in the jaw. She was about to trample him when Voldemort's hand found his wand and cursed her; the unforgivable curse flew through the air to glance the beast on the shoulder before hitting a tree. The unicorn fell to the ground, not dead thanks to the fact that she hadn't been hit directly and the fact that she was magical. Never the less though, she was out of the fight from here on in.

Voldemort was totally unprepared for what happened next. Draco jumped onto the dark lords back and covered his eyes, gripping with all his might as Harry aimed his wand at Voldemort's chest and fired a stunning spell. It hit Voldemort with the full force that Harry could muster but it wasn't enough. They had only studied stunning spells the a few days ago and he wasn't very good with them at all.

Voldemort rushed back and rammed Draco into a tree, causing him to drop to the ground winded. Satisfied with that, Voldemort aimed his wand at Harry and yelled _expelliarmis _effectively leaving Harry unarmed. He then glared at Harry and with a swish of his wand, called the three wands from the children and used the levitation charm they had all learned in their first year to lift the three into the air.


	10. In which the four must fight or die

Having fun reading this? Told you it got interesting didn't I?

Where are the disclaimers? Tell them Mary-Jane. _Why, in the first chapter of course _Sorry, couldn't help myself

Amalthea

As Erin and Saraneth reached the castle, Erin used a spell to create fireworks in the sky and filled the sky with light, then creating enough noise to disturb the creature that lived in the lake. Ron woke in his bed as did the rest of the dorm, and he rushed out into the common room, looking out the main window to see Erin lit up as plain as day circling a nervous black unicorn in front of the castle. Hermione joined him and when they both realised that Harry and Robin were missing, they put two and two together and quickly fetched their wands, using a short spell taught by Robin to get into some clothes, tore out the portrait hole and out into the corridor. 

They tried to get out of the castle, to try and find out where Harry and Robin were, knowing that they were in trouble when they were caught by one of the teachers, the one who taught Muggle Studies, and they were taken back to their common room. Ron raced to the window as Hermione performed her duties as a prefect by assisting the teacher in checking that everyone was in Griffindor was present and accounted for. As she already knew, Harry and Robin were absent.

Ron saw McGonagall, Snape, Hagrid, Dumbledore and the two other heads of house march onto the lawn in their pyjamas and dressing gowns, Snape being the only one to still be dressed in robes as he'd still been working. The new Defence Teacher was there as well. Ron watched as Erin spoke hurriedly and tried as hard as she could to stop Saraneth from running back to her stable mate. Ron saw the teachers use the spell that Professor Willow, Hagrids' assistant had used on the first day of the year. He watched as they set off at a run, Erin leading the way and they were soon out of sight, the fire works died out. Ron turned to Hermione, who was trying her best to settle the house down, but with little success after Fred and George pulled one of their pranks. Each suddenly zapped Hermione with a spell and left her looking like a punk, hair all spiked and a studded collar around her neck to high light the leather, rips and other attire she now sported. This did not help the situation and she found herself wondering if the teacher would mind if she just handed out a detention to the two then and there.

Voldemort laughed at the three floating figures and moved them closer to him and each other. He then laughed as he flicked his wand down and watched the three fly at the ground to hit it hard. He then lifted his wand and rammed the three into a tree or two, repeating this again and again until the three could take no more. They were bruised, broken and bloody by now and entirely helpless.

"Now where is that sister of yours my dear," he muttered looking at Robin, who's blonde hair was now red than gold. His question was answered as Saraneth charged at him, Erin having been unable to keep her slow enough for the teachers to keep up, they were now a couple of kilometres behind and coming as fast as they could. Voldemort was ready for her having been charged already and he flicked his wand to activate the control collar. Erin fell to the ground in agony as Voldemort sidestepped Saraneth and watched as her horn was embedded in the tree he had been standing before.

He laughed and used the same charm he had only a few seconds before, sending Erin on the same trip he had sent the other three on. In a matter of minutes she joined the group on the ground in a bloody heap. But the only thing that Voldemort had failed to check was that she still had her wand.

Erin raised her head, gritting her teeth and yelled a charm with what strength she had to send the wands back to their owners. The others caught their wands and all used what strength they had to send a multitude of hexes at the dark lord. He cried out in pain as they hit him. He backed away and howled, a truly inhuman sound.

The twins, Harry and Draco all shouted at the same time and aimed another hex at Voldemort, when the air above them crackled and sizzled as several hexes shot from behind them.

Voldemort howled again and disappeared into the forbidden forest, calling his wand to him. McGonagall and Flitwick stayed behind to tend to the children while the others dashed after Voldemort, save Hagrid who went to the unicorns.

"You'll never be ale to save them after I get them!" Voldemort called over his shoulder, sending a crimson bolt towards the four, which were enveloped by the light for a few seconds before it disappeared. 

Harry sat up, in great pain, as his abused body would have preferred to stay on the ground. He looked after the teachers, the outlines of the trees fuzzy without his glasses, which lay in pieces on the ground nearby. There was a great bang and the sky was filled with a green light. Even without his glasses Harry could make out the symbol for the death eaters. Draco moaned next to him, the sign reflected him his wide eyes. Robin and Erin however made no sound. Before Voldemort had fled, he had activated the curse and they had screamed before passing out, or worse. Harry saw Flitwick put his wand to Erin's neck and the collar shattered into pieces.

Harry was vaguely aware that McGonagall was standing over him but he seemed to be on autopilot. He didn't even notice as the other teachers returned and explained that they had lost the dark lord on the edge of the forest where he had been off the grounds and able to apparate away. Didn't see the Professor Sprout put her wand to the tree Saraneth was still stuck in, nor see it pull away from the struggling beast. Nor did he see the defence teacher put her wand to Amalthea and mend the damage she had sustained, allowing Hagrid to lead the two animals back towards the stables. He sighed as somebody picked him up and laid him on a floating stretcher. Someone opened his fist and took his wand, replacing it with his broken glasses. He heard Malfoy say his name and turned to his enemy, not sure if he could call him an enemy any more, not after the events of that night.

"Hey Potter, you were great. Would have been done for if it wasn't for you."

"You too Malfoy, would have been history again."

The world began spinning and he saw Dumbledore's face above him before everything went mercifully dark and he knew no more.


	11. In which the four are rescued only to fa...

Keep reading, it's almost done… I think

See part the first for the disclaimers (had to borrow that Internutter, it makes it sound cool J )

Amalthea

Ron was pacing the floor in front of the large window in the Griffindor common room. Hermione was sitting with a scowl on her face, right where the portrait hole opening was. Nobody was allowed to leave the common rooms and they were to stay there until further notice. Hermione had sent the younger students to bed and suggested that the older ones should head back to their dorm rooms wether they slept or not. Now the only ones in the common room were those who had decided that they couldn't sleep and were instead studying, well except Ron that is. He glanced out towards the forbidden forest as he turned around and gasped as he saw a group of people fast approaching the castle, lit up with _lumous_ spells so that they shined like a Christmas tree almost. 

"They're back!" He yelled, causing Hermione to abandon her post and rush to the window, peering out onto the scene that was all too similar to that which Ron had seen when they had brought the twins back after the Quidditch game. They walked up to the main doors and into the castle. 

"I think that they're in even worse shape than they were after the Quidditch game, and Harry and Malfoy are too," commented Ron as he identified the fourth figure they were carrying. It was a sorry sight, and even from up in the tall tower, they could see blood on their fellows and blood on the ground. It was a sorry sight indeed.

Hermione had to snatch the back of Ron's top before he bolted out and to the main entrance to meet them. Ron lost his footing and pulled Hermione down with him. Those studying scowled at them but said nothing more than shush. 

"You know we'll get in trouble if we go out there Ron!" Hermione hissed. "Besides, they're going to be really busy fixing them up and we probably won't get to see them for a few days so cool your jets."

Ron sighed and looked at the carpet dejectedly. He knew she was right and that he would do more harm than good going out but he couldn't help it. He went back to the window and looked out to the east. The sky was turning grey. He stayed there and watched the sun rise before he went to get dressed. It would be a long, agonising day for him and for the rest of the school. And it was a Saturday too. Maybe he would got to the pitch and practice his keeping. It would keep him occupied.

Madam Pomfrey finally took down the emergencies only sign that was up at the entrance to the hospital wing. The dozen house elves that had been helping her trooped back to the kitchens tiredly, their ears drooping. In the wing, Snape was handing each of the teachers a small cup of potion, specially brewed to restore the energy that they all now lacked. He and a few of the others had used a multitude of charms; spells and potions to help Madame Pomfrey with her three horribly injured patients. Snape had brewed so much that he had run out of ingredients. Each was satisfied that there was nothing more they could do for the four students. 

Harry, Robin, Erin and Draco had sustained horrific injuries thanks to Voldemort, who had not only whomped them but had sent a multitude of curses and hexes at them while he did it. Each had broken ribs, concussion, multiple bruising and many cuts, some that had required stitches. They had all lost a great deal of blood and fluid. Malfoy had a broken nose again, Erin was sporting a broken leg, Robin had a broken arm and Harry had a broken jaw. They were a sorry sight, covered in bandages and creams. The twins had burning around their necks where the collars had been.

As Madame Pomfrey looked in on them, she was glad that she had dosed them on sleeping potion, not to mention the healing and pain killing potions. They were a sight to behold. She left them and hurried to shoo the teachers out, knowing that they all had things to attend to, the students for one as there had been no student to sleep through the noise last night. Even the Slytherins had been woken in their dungeon. They had to squash the rumours that had already sprung up around the school.

In the darkened room the four students appeared to be sleeping peacefully despite what had happened in the last few hours. But while the surface was calm, it hid a world of pain for the four. Each had been hit and each was on an astral plain of some sort. They floated unharmed in a star filled sky when their world was invaded by a green symbol, the green symbol of the death eaters. Harry watched as the grinning scull and snake both grinned evilly and moved towards them. Harry turned and found himself trapped by a firewall, he couldn't get away from the skull. Neither could the others. He watched as the skull transformed into the horrible form of Voldemort. He looked around for something and found his wand in his hand. The other three all found their wands in their hands and all aimed at Voldemort, firing powerful spells at him. Harry's patronus, the stag that had protected him from the dementors in his third year galloped forward to attack the dark lord's form. The battle began and although the four didn't know it, if they lost, they would all be killed. It was something they didn't even want to think of.


	12. In which Voldemort is finally defeated

Can see the light at the end of the tunnel from here faithful readers not long now hee hee

Chapter one holds the horrid things you know I dread

Amalthea

In the office of the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey heard a muffled shout and she hurried into the closed off room that contained Harry and the others. She was shocked by what she found. The four were all talking, saying spells, hexes and curses, arms all waving as if they held wands. She hurriedly took Robins temperature, her being the closest. She was running an extremely high temperature and was shivering in a cold sweat. Further examinations of her other patients told her that they were in the same state. Each was still calling out spells and Madam Pomfrey was glad that their wands were inactive or else someone could have been hurt by some of the spells.

She took her own wand and put a charm on them to bring down the fever and hallucination. It was all she could do for now.

Harry aimed spell after spell at Voldemort, trying with all his might to remember what Professor Trellawny had said about astral plains. The four were losing badly and they knew it. Suddenly Harry found himself wishing that he had Lupin and Sirius with him and he was startled when he heard a growling from behind him. He turned and saw a wolf and a big black dog. He looked at them and his mind flew into over drive. He decided to test his theory and wished with all his might that Fawkes was here to help him as he had been in Harry's second year when he had fought the Basilisk. Fawkes alighted on his head and cooed. Harry's face erupted into a grin.

"Guys, I remember now! This isn't an astral plain; its something similar but it's called a dream field. We hold the greatest ammunition imaginable!"

"You're kidding right Potter?" Malfoy shouted doubtfully, ducking a hex and sending another at Voldemort.

"No, I remember reading about then for an essay! A dream field is easily mistaken for an astral plain but holds the power to make those who are dreaming imagine things and they become real. But it has e ability to not only cause happiness, but pain and sorrow," Harry said closing the book he had wished for.

"So, what, we wish for something and it's here?" Erin looked sceptical. Robin shrugged beside her sister and shut her eyes. Suddenly she held a large shield and was mounted on Amalthea; both dressed as though they were medieval knights. 

"Hey, cool," Robin looked over herself. 

"Guys, think of the most powerful things you can and we can beat him!" Harry exclaimed. Erin and Malfoy looked at him as if he was nuts, suddenly losing track for Voldemort. He appeared behind them. He loomed in; ready to grab them when they both shut their eyes, and were blocked from him by a large wall.

"Hey, it works!" Malfoy cried as a crack appeared in the wall. Erin suddenly was mounted on Saraneth in knights' armour and she galloped over to join her sister. Malfoy ran as the wall crumbled. 

Harry was thinking hard. _Troll, fluffy, fawkes, dad, Dumbledore, buckbeak, Hagrid, aragog, Ron, Norbert, the Hungarian horntail, all the creatures in the care of magical creatures book…THE care of magical creatures book…_He thought of everything he could that was strong and they began appearing. Malfoy too was at it, thinking of all the horrid things he had seen in Knockturn Ally and in his fathers' books. The girls soon had a variable Noahs Ark on one side, paired animals appearing. The phoenix, griffins, the unicorns, winged horses, centaurs, dragons, sphinxes, all manner of beast. 

Voldemort looked around and shrunk down a little. And although the four didn't know it, the spell Voldemort had cast on them, the crimson light, was being destroyed. The spell was the same one he had cast on the twins so long ago when they had fallen prey to him. It was one used to enter a person, or peoples dreams, and it was almost gone, it's power leaving it as they watched.

As the spell cried out in horror in the face of defeat, the four took hands and closed their eyes. The final touch. A badger with yellow eyes, a bronze hawk with blue, a silver serpent with green and finally a golden lion with a red mane stood before the four. The spell Voldemort shrieked and dwindled down until he was nothing. The four collapsed, drained of strength. Around them the menagerie began to disappear one by one until only the four house mascots remained. They began to fade and the dream field began to shrink. The four themselves began to disappear, each returning to their battered bodies and a thankfully, dreamless sleep.


	13. In which we farewell our friends and mak...

Almost there, just a few hundred words to go…says the author at least hee hee, she hopes that you guys are enjoying this fic

Disclaimers…meh, you know where to look

Amalthea

A week later, Ron and Hermione had helped Harry and Robin tackle the chocolates that people had sent them. After they had spent 3 days asleep, Madame Pomfrey had given them all a little potion each day to help speed the healing up and a week later, they were allowed to walk around the hospital wing. They were set to go back to their own rooms in the afternoon.

"Incredible!" Ron breathed as Harry told him the story, knowing that his friend had been dying to see him but not allowed to until today. Robin and Erin had explained the whole thing to both the boys and the staff. Harry and Robin were very quiet, and were hardly speaking, as it was too embarrassing for them. Draco and Erin were as much an item as they always had been.

When they returned to the common room, Robin dumped her stuff in her trunk, not even unpacking it and then left for the stables. Harry put his stuff away and came down to sit at the table and do some work.

"You can't avoid her forever Harry," Ron said creeping up behind him.

"But, I don't know if she was really my friend now, I mean, it could have all been a ruse-"

"No, I don't think so, how could it have been a ruse. I mean, if she was under You-Know-Who's orders, she could have easily stunned you and dragged you out in her cloak, it would have been easier than fooling you into a relationship," Ron reasoned. 

Harry ad to admit that he had a point. He nodded and Ron smiled, pulling Harry to his feet. 

"Come on, let's go and see her, Hermione's down there already. She'll let us know if you're right before you can embarrass yourself okay."

They walked down and found Robin on Amalthea but with no jumps. They were just walking around and across the ring, looking as if they were on show.

Harry sat on the fence and didn't notice when Ron and Hermione disappeared to Hagrid's Hut. He didn't interrupt her routine and clapped her as she stopped Amalthea and took off her riding cap. Amalthea swung her head to look at him and snorted nothing more. Robin blushed and looked away, frowning sadly.

"Hey, Robbie!" Harry called to her but she turned Amalthea away and the two galloped away, over the fence and to the far grounds without even looking at him. Harry frowned and went back to the common room. 

Later that night, he saw Robin take some of her magical modelling clay and her wand. She went up to her window where he couldn't see what she was doing and sat there for a while. He left early for dinner and never saw Robin hand a letter and a figure to Ron for him to put on Harry's bed.

When Harry returned to his bed that night, he found them on his pillow, a small figure and a letter. The model was already spelled to look like someone but it didn't have the second half cast, the one that gave it life. Harry felt a pang of guilt when he saw the figure. It was Robin, from her blue eyes to the rainbow streak. Harry opened the letter and read it.

__

Dear Harry,

I can never apologise for what nearly happened that night, but I understand that you don't want to be with me any more, and I'll understand if you don't want to be friends with me any more. I just want you to know that I do care for you and nothing could have made me feel like that if it weren't sincere. I just wanted you to know that.

Yours forever, even if you do hate me,

Robin Sage.

Harry felt terrible. He took his wand and brought the figure to life. He then took it down to the common room, careful not to disturb the sleeping boys in the dorm room. It was late but he knew that it was the time Robin was usually there. He was right. She was mucking around with her clay at the far table and didn't hear him. Blazewing was perched on her shoulder and a model Blaze sat on her other. Her collection had grown to include dozens of magical creatures and she was working on another one. Harry sat beside her in a chair and took some clay. Robin didn't look at him, biting her lip and focusing on the bird in her hands. Harry placed the small piece of clay before her. She took it in her hands, dropping the half-finished model in her hand to the tabletop. It was a heart. She looked at Harry, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting Robin."

Robin threw her arms around Harry's neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Harry found he was crying too and hugged her back with all his might. They sat together for a while, as they had when Robin had given Harry her book. They kissed each other and each was forgiven. They were found on the couch in the morning, leaning against one another, smiling.

Exams came and went, Robin scoring only a point over Hermione when all the scores were added. Harry and Ron scored well thanks to all the study they had been doing. At the final dinner, they all sat in the great hall, looking at the empty plates and the hanging showing the school emblem on a white field. 

Dumbledore stood to address the school and everything went quiet.

"This year has been a great year, with some of the highest scores our school has seen in a while. We saw some spectacular Quidditch and I now invite the Griffindor team to come and collect their trophy."

The Griffindor table went into a cheering spree as the 7 players and 2 reserves collected their prize and returned to their seats, the trophy becoming a centrepiece.

"The house points were very close this year too, the most we have seen in a while."

He flicked his wand and the banners overhead turned to those of Hufflepuff.

"Hufflepuff come in 4th with 536 points.

The banners became the Ravenclaw blue.

"Ravenclaw come in 3rd with 547 points."

He flicked it again and the room became green as the Slytherin banners came out.

"With 609 points, Slytherin is 2nd.

"And finally, with 610 points, Griffindor is the winner of the house cup." The room filled with red and gold banners as the cheers rang out across the room. Robin kissed Harry on the cheek and he turned as red as Ons hair. Ron then turned as red as his hair when Hermione kissed him on the cheek. They both smiled at each other and moved a little closer to one another without talking.

The dinner appeared on the table and the school ate with much merry making. The school slept soundly that night. Except for Robin, who had been called to Dumbledores office after the feast.

All to soon they were packing their trunks and preparing to leave. Robin packed her tiny figures into a couple of shoeboxes, temporarily spelling them to be quiet. 

"What did Dumbledore want Robin?" Harry asked, Ron and Hermione both looking over his shoulder with interest.

"Oh, he asked me to use my modelling skills to create this after Christmas. I had the help of the teachers and caretaker so that I got every detail right. And I did once I used the final spell. Take a look."

Robin waved them over to a large table covered with a sheet. Throwing the sheet off, they all gasped. On the table was a perfect model of Hogwarts, down to the whompping willow. In the windows, they could see the students and the teachers all walking around.

"Are there-"

"Is every-"

"You didn't-"

"Yes, every student at the school is in there as are all the teachers, ghosts, paintings, armours, everything. I left nothing out, not even the house elves and the owls. Hagrids Hut is even in there with a little Hagrid. Dumbledore found my phoenix model where I left it in the hospital wing. He asked if I would do that for him. How could I say no?"

She waved her wand and the model of Hogwarts was big enough to hold in her hand she picked it up and the group left, their packing done, knowing the house elves would get the trunks down to the train platform. They met Erin and Malfoy at the stables with Hagrid.

The group all hugged Hagrid and he lifted them into the air. He promised Erin and Robin he would come and see their jumping competition in a few weeks. They all left then, the Unicorns having already been put onto the train. They were the last ones to get on, getting a reprimand from McGonagall for being late. They found a miraculously empty compartment; Erin and Malfoy choosing to sit with their fellow Slytherins left the four to it. 

As the train pulled away from the school end of the trip, Robin waved to McGonagall who now had custody of the model and the spell to re-size it. She then took her backpack and began rummaging in it for something or other. Harry drew out his packet of exploding snap and began dividing them into four piles.

"Ah HA! Gotcha!" Robin cried, lifting three parcels to the sky in triumph. She tossed her back pack aside and passed Harry, Ron and Hermione a parcel each. They were wrapped in red tissue paper and were tied up with gold ribbon.

"Oh, Robin, you didn't have to get us anything," Ron said giving her a hug, followed by Hermione and a kiss from Harry. They opened the parcels to find three figures already half spelled. Robin smiled at the looks of joy that crossed her friends' faces. Each held a figure of the others. 

Harry had a Ron, Hermione and Robin; he hugged the Robin as Draco had zapped his other model to his horror. Hermione kissed her little Ron while her Harry and Robin sat on the seat next to her. Ron took his little Harry, Hermione and Robin with a shout to show his brothers. Robin smiled and took out her three friends' models. Three more fell out of the bag and dusted themselves off. It was and Erin and two strange boys, obviously another pair of twins but not the Weasly twins. Harry stared. Those two didn't go to Hogwarts.

"Robin, who are they modelled off?" He pointed as the three gathered around Hermiones' Robin and grabbed her in a hug.

"Oh, they're my brothers. I made them with the last of my clay. They just finished their exchange in America a few days ago. They'll be coming next year," Robin explained, pulling the four off Hermione's Robin and putting them back into her backpack. 

"Brothers? Don't tell me, younger?" Hermione said, guessing that was why Robin had never mentioned them 

Robin pulled her collar out and gulped. 

"Err, not exactly, they're the same age as I am."

"But…the that means…" Hermione trailed off as Robin nodded. She wasn't just a twin; she was one of a set of quads. Four babies from the one mother were very unusual but it was wonderful when it happened.

"Wow, that's cool, I wonder which houses they'll be in…" Harry trailed off as Ron returned. They explained the new news to him and he just about passed out. Harry revived him by producing a chocolate frog. They spent the rest of the train ride playing games.

As the train pulled in, Robin pulled out a pad of paper and put her address on it so they would all know where to send their owls. They others did the same for her and they grabbed their trunks, owls and they jumped of the train. Hermione left with a wave, Harry left with a wishful look at the Weaslys before Ron called out, 

"Hey Harry, you can come over and stay in a couple of weeks mate!"

"See you then Ron!" And then Harry left with the Dursleys.

"Harry! Wait!" He whipped around to see Robin running up. She said a polite hello to Mr. Dursley before pulling Harry aside to kiss him and slip him a note.

__

I'll send you some tickets to see my competition and then you can come and stay at my new place. Would you like to?

Harry smiled and told her the answer with a simple hug. 

__

"I'd love to."

Yeah, finally finished

Yeah, I know, kinda lame with the quadrupletts but I have a really good idea for a fic with them and I can have a lot of fun with it. Can you say rivalry between the Weasly twins and the male Sages? Hee hee. If you want the sequal, let me know in your reviews… otherwise, I won't bother with it

Catch Ya

Amalthea


End file.
